Finally
by lita rocks LbC
Summary: Puck concocts a plan so that his bro can finally kiss the girl she wants. Kickbacks, beer pong, bets, and drinking! and kissing, of course. Pezberry Week! Second day: first kiss.


**Disclaimer**: I own no one you recognize.

**AN**: For PEZBERRY week! Second day: first kiss. I love kickbacks, and beer pong, and vodka mixed with cranberry and pineapple juice.

**Finally**

Another week of school had just gone by, and now it was Friday evening. While the Berry men were downstairs cooking their dinner for two, Rachel Berry was upstairs in her room getting ready for the night. Puck was having another one of us "every other week or whenever I feel like having one" kickbacks and Rachel, as always, was excited for the festivities to happen.

The kickbacks weren't big at all, just the Glee kids and a few members of the football team and Cheerios that were open minded, which basically meant _just_ the Glee kids. But no matter, Rachel still looked forward to these kickbacks because, despite the fact that she saw the same faces every school day five days a week, everyone was more mellow and chill outside of school. No one clawed at each others faces nor did they stab each other in the back on their way to the top for a solo. These kickbacks were exactly what she was looking forward to to relax after the tension she usually found herself in in Glee.

And okay, maybe there was another reason why she loved these kickbacks so much, but she didn't want to admit it.

Except that tonight she was going to finally do something about the situation.

While their friendship was rocky in the beginning, Rachel found herself enamored by the Latina spitfire that was Santana Lopez. No one ever thought that a friendship would blossom between the Cheerio and the Gleek, but it did, and it was an unstoppable force once it got going.

To most outsiders it would seem as if the two were actually _dating_ and not just close friends, but those within the club knew that the two girls were just really affectionate with each other, though if asked some of the members of Glee would agree wholeheartedly, but only mentally in their own heads.

Little did Rachel know, but Santana was actually on the same boat as Rachel. But unlike Rachel Santana has already admitted to herself, Puck, and the other two-thirds of the unholy trinity of her feelings. In saying that, Santana was also always looking forward to these kickbacks. It gave her a chance to get really close to the small girl without the pressures of anyone outside of the club seeing her become instant mush. She had a bad ass reputation to maintain, after all.

–

It was a quarter after ten, and all of the glee kids minus one Rachel Berry were already at Puck's house. Being one of Puck's closest friend, Santana had been at his house a few hours before hand to help clean up a bit and sort out the liquor. She didn't know how he did it, but Puck always scored lots of alcohol for these simple events and she put it on herself to get everything into coolers and the mini fridge Puck had in his garage to cool before the others got there.

The Latina was on her third game of beer pong, lining up for her next shot and concentrating really hard when boisterous noise threw her off her game. The ball sailed the total opposite way she was aiming for and ended up in Artie's lap, who was sitting at the opposite corner of the table watching the game between Santana and Quinn, and Finn and Sam with rapt attention.

"Shit," she said under her breath as she turned to see what all the commotion was about. A wide smile blossomed on her heated face when she spotted Rachel giving Puck a hug and surrounded by the kids closest to her. If she didn't know any better, Santana would have thought that none of the kids had seen Rachel in years with the way they were all greeting the tiny diva.

Or maybe it was just the alcohol that made everyone more affectionate. Yes, maybe it was the alcohol.

Santana's smile grew to what she liked to call a 'Berry watt' when Rachel's eyes locked on hers, even as the diva was getting hugs from everyone else left and right. Finally, once the greeting was over, the tiny diva made her way to Santana, raised on her tippy toes, and threw her arms around the dark haired girls shoulder. The Latina for her part wrapped her arms around slim waist, and squeezed gently as she pulled back causing the tiny divas toes to barely touch the ground. Her heart swooned when a light giggle was breathed against her ear.

The pair broke apart when she heard the boys cheering on the other end. "Hey! I wasn't ready yet!" she exclaimed after she saw the ball floating in one of the cups. "Redo!"

"Noooope!" Sam declined as he lined up for his shot and threw the ball too short.

Finn nodded his head in agreement with Sam's decline. "House rules! Puck says not paying attention is _your_ fault, so if the ball goes in when you're not paying attention then it counts!" Finn and Sam shared a clumsy high five and Santana rolled her eyes.

"Fine, whatever," she stated as she plucked the ball out of the cup and dropped it into the rinse cup, a cup filled with water to rinse the ball of any debris. "Your go," she stated to Quinn as she handed her the cup.

"No!" Quinn exclaimed, declining the cup of beer. "_Your _go. I drank the last cup!"

"Nah uh! I did!"

"Look!" Quinn pointed to the empty cups lined up on her side of the table, then pointed to Santana's side of the table. Quinn had three cups lined up, and Santana had two.

"Ugh! Fine," Santana muttered, drinking the whole contents of the cup in one pull. "You're a sorry ass partner," she mumbled to the blond, who rolled her eyes.

"At least I pay attention and don't get distracted by midgets," Quinn retorted.

Santana shot the blond a glare and pulled Rachel closer to her, since she kept one of her arms wrapped around the divas waist. "A cute midget, just one," she clarified, earning a jab in the ribs from Rachel's elbow and a snort of laughter from Quinn.

"How about a celebrity guest shot?" Rachel asked, poking Santana in the side as the girl squared up for another shot.

Santana shook her head and licked her lips as she squared up again. "Aww, come on! I'm not _that_ bad!" Rachel reasoned, now tugging on Santana's left arm to get her attention. "Please?" she asked and pulled the big ol' doe eyes. Santana sighed and handed her the ball, that shit worked every. Single. Time.

"Hey! Wait!" Puck said, coming out of seemingly no where as Rachel squared up. He grabbed the ball in mid-air that Quinn just tried to bounce in and pointed a finger at Rachel. "If you make it, I'll be your chauffeur for a week. If you miss, you gotta give San a kiss," he said and threw Santana an obvious wink.

"What?" Santana exclaimed at the same time "Deal" came out of Rachel's mouth. "What?" Santana reiterated half a second later, throwing Rachel a look as she untangled their limbs. Santana knew how she felt about the diva, but that didn't mean she was planning on making a move any time soon! She actually liked and enjoyed the light flirting that came with her friendship with Rachel. Then, she just felt sad, because it looked as if Rachel was concentrating really hard to _not miss_ the shot. But, she had to admit that Rachel looked cute all concentrated and shit, with her tongue peeking out the corner of her lips and her eyes all narrowed in focus.

Rachel, Santana, Puck, Finn, Sam, Quinn, and Artie all held their breath when Rachel shot the ball. The boys, and even Quinn since she knew of Santana's feelings for the diva, wanted the ball to miss, so they could see some girl on girl action, but instead it plopped right into the middle cup. A collection of unhappy sighs resounded around the table while Rachel was the only one jumping in spot for joy. Puck shot Santana an apologetic glance and Santana just rolled her eyes at him. What a way to get someone's hope up!

"Okay! I call celebrity guess shot now," Puck stated as he took the ball out of the cup and drained it all in one go. "I make, I wanna see you and San make out," he challenged after drinking all the beer and placing the cup on Finn's side of the table.

"That's fine," Rachel agreed, shrugging her shoulders indifferently as if kissing one of her closest friends wouldn't affect her in any way. Santana felt even more sad. "And _when, _not _if,_ you miss, we'll double your driving duties."

"Deal," Puck accepted. He really wanted to do right for his bro, so he took his time aiming and firing. Everyone watched with bated breath as his arm rocked back and forth, and he took his fifth calming deep breath of air.

"Shoot it!" Finn barked, the anxiety getting to him first than everyone else. His abrupt exclamation caused Puck to flinch, since he was right in Puck's ear, and the mo-hawked football player sent the ball flying. It hit Quinn in the middle of the forehead before falling into the rinse cup.

"DUDE!" Sam, Artie, and Puck yelled at Finn as the taller jock slightly cowered into himself.

"Asshole," Quinn muttered, swiping the back of her hand against the wet spot on her forehead.

"Yes!" Rachel started jumping for joy again, pumping her fists in the air. She was going to have Puck drive her around for not one, but two weeks! She then threw her arms around Santana's neck and made the Latina jump around with her, too. Then...

wait for it...

wait for it...

wait for it...

She gave Santana a lingering kiss on the lips. At the first few seconds Santana was frozen in shock, as well as everyone else, but after realizing what was happening was really happening, she wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and followed the tiny diva's lips as she made to pull back. Getting sucked in by the Latina's passion, Rachel returned the kiss ten fold while every one, _all,_ of the glee kids watched on and cheered.

_FINALLY_! Was the only thing the glee kids could think after Rachel dragged Santana away from the abandoned game to an overstuffed arm chair in the corner of the garage. She shoved Santana into the chair and sat side ways on her lap, snaking an arm across the Latina's shoulder.

"I don't need a bet forcing me to do something I already want to do," Rachel whispered into the Latina's ear. "And I really want to kiss you All. The. Time," she punctuated every word with a kiss to Santana's lips. "Will you do me the honor of letting me kiss you any time I want?" Rachel asked as she pulled back to look into darkening eyes.

"What are you really asking?" Santana asked in a husky voice.

"Be my girlfriend."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah," the Latina nodded and pecked Rachel on the lips again and again and again. She had been waiting for this moment ever since she figured out her real feelings for the diva, and now that she's got a taste of those perfect lips she didn't want to stop kissing her. "Okay."

The girls were so lost in their own little world that they didn't notice the figure who had crept up behind their chair and listened to their whole conversation.

"Guys!" Brittany exclaimed towards the kids on the other side of the garage, popping up from behind the chair and scaring the shit out of the brunettes. "Rachel's always been wanting to kiss Santana and just asked Santana to be her girlfriend!"


End file.
